Cold
by WorldThroughMy3yes
Summary: She would do anything to make it seem like he was still there. But whenever he was gone it was cold. Smut, Smut, Smut ;)


It was cold. Whenever he left on a mission She would sleep in his cloths. She would cuddle up to his pillow. She would try anything to make it seem like he was still there. She found it hard to concentrate at work. She wouldn't even have an appetite just thinking about him. Where he was. When he was coming home : if he was coming home. The nightmares came more often when he was gone. The nightmares of the war. But Hermione decided that the worst part of Ron being on a mission was the cold.

Hermione rolled over in their bed. He had been gone for five days already and his pillow had almost lost the smell of him. Ron had said that he and Harry thought the mission would only last a week at most. She prayed for it to turn out that way.

The muggle clock on her bed side table read 2:30 am. Hermione pushed the covers off herself and stood up. Her feet being on the cold wood floor sent chills through her as she pulled down Ron's old Chudly Cannons shirt. Walking around the bed to the door, Hermione grasped the door knob. At the sound of the opening door their little Jack Russell Terrier, Otter, jumped off of Ron's pillow and followed her out the door. She padded down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. That's when she saw the tall, lean, orange haired figure standing in the icebox. She stood for a moment in shock, not expecting Ron to be home. Right as she was about to run up in tackle him with a welcoming hug he turned around.

"Hermione?!" Ron asked dropping the pint of his favorite ice cream to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, running forward and wrapping her arms around him. He picked her up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Then she all but attacked his face with kisses. "Are you hurt?" she asked in a barely audible whisper, breathing against his skin.

He smiled slightly and said, "No 'mione, I'm fine. Only cuts and bruises."

Hermione bent down to pick up his ice cream and Ron grabbed a spoon. After inhaling half the carton he announced, "I'm going to take a shower." Then took Hermione by the hand and sprinter up the stairs.

Hermione lie down on the bed listening to the sound of the water running, excited for what she knew would be coming next. It was their routine. Well at least it was their routine for one week missions. He would come home, they would hug and kiss, he would quickly eat something, he would run upstairs to take a quick shower, then they would shag. After one quick round of urgent shagging they would make sweet love to each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Not even five minutes had passed when Ron excited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half. He walked around the bed to the dresser when Hermione grabbed his arm, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He smiled at her then slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Hermione reached for the towel around Ron's waste as his tongue slid into her mouth. When the towel dropped to the floor Ron got over Hermione, putting his knee between her legs. Their kissing grew more feverish and Ron trailed his mouth down her jaw line and neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point. "Need you." Hermione moaned against his ear. In response Ron yanked his old shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor. His warm hands immediately went to her breasts. She moaned as he kneaded them, tweaking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck, Hermione! I love your tits." He said latching on to one of her nipples and sucking gently. All she could do was whimper. Ron ground his rock hard member against Hermione's thigh making her groan. He reached down and pulled her knickers down, off her legs. Not being able to wait any longer, Ron pushed into Hermione and they both moaned at the contact.

"Oh, oh God!" Hermione cried out already feeling her climax getting close. Ron pounded into her, still licking, kissing, and sucking around her nipple. Hermione moved her hand from Ron's hair, down his toned abdomen, and to where they were joined. Ron groaned looking down to where Hermione was rubbing her clit.

"Fuck!" he breathed against her nipple before taking it into his mouth again, biting gently. That sent Hermione over the edge. She cried out Ron's name and clenched around him which only made Ron pound into her harder. Only seconds later, Ron went rigid and she felt him spilled inside of her. He kept moving, ridding out his orgasm and bent down to capture Hermione's lips for a brief moment before pulling out of her.

Ron collapsed on top of Hermione and she drew lazy shapes on his back. "I love you." Hermione whispered in Ron's ear after a while. Ron looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you too, Hermione" He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he reached up and grabbed Hermione's wand off the bed side table. Leaning back he cast a cleaning charm on Hermione. When Ron was done Hermione rolled on to her side, pulling her knees up to her chest. Soon she felt the comforter being pulled over her and Ron's arm's wrapping around her. He pulled her back against his bare chest and he buried his face in her hair. "I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her head.

"I missed you too." Hermione said playing with his fingers.

For the rest of the night they hugged, kissed, touched, and talked. They fell asleep in each others arms and Hermione slept better than she had in a week. For now, the cold was gone.


End file.
